


Beautiful silence

by Nygmobblepot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Framework!ward, Good parenting skills, Happy Ending, Hope has some questions, M/M, Mentions of potentially remembering yoyo, Metions of daisy, The Framework, Trip and mack are parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Nygmobblepot
Summary: After Mack stays behind in the framework he starts to develop feelings for someone new.Maybe it's how good he is with hopeOr maybe it's somethibg else he doesn't want to admit it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I really liked the idea of Mack and Trip as a couple after seeing Trip take care of Hope. I hope (no pun intended) y'all enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fic so sorry if it sucks( Also some things might be out of character I'm sorry for that this is my first fic)
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own marvel or any of the characters
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comment for more chapters

Everything seemed off since that woman Daisy arrived. Nothing seemed right and nothing seemed real and to find out that nothing was real, well Mack couldn't take it. First he is told that he's a secret agent of shield and now the only thing in the world that he truly loves is actually dead. All these thoughts flooding his brain right now.  
But he couldn't stand to leave without her. When Mack saw the faces of those people he had come to know in the last few days drop when he said he wasn't coming a little part of him knew he was making a mistake. 

 

Latter that night Mack returned to the base to get Hope and go home. He gathered his stuff and was ready to grab hope and leave when he was taken aside by another man.  
"Didn't think I'd see you again, I was going to tell her when he woke up but I guess I don't have to now" the other man said with a small laugh

Who was he again? Oh yeah Triplet. 

Mack saw his daughter sound asleep on the on the bench with Triplet beside her.  
Was he looking after her all night? Was he going to take care of her if I never came back?  
He suddenly realized he hadn't responded  
"Oh yeah no need, thanks for watching her"  
"No problem, let me know if you need anything" Trip replied  
"Oh you won't have to worry about us, we're leaving in the morning"  
With a disapproving look on his face Trip said " Okay well, just know you can always come back we could really use a guy like you on our team, if things ever get  rough you and your daughter have a place here"

"Ok" he said, smiling  
Why was he smiling? Maybe it was the mention of Hope? Who knows, Mack just wanted to get out of there. 

 

The next morning Mack woke to the sounds of a joyful jumping Hope. He got up to find her in the lab showing agent Triplet a drone the helped put together. He had the biggest smile on his face. There was something about that man, Trip,  that he couldn't get out of his head, he had the most memorable smile, it was something Mack liked to see.  
Hope really does love it here, he thinks, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if they stayed just a while longer.  
"Dad! Come here look! Agent trip said we could fly some drones outside today! As long as it's okay with you though..!" Mack looked at his daughter  
She was so happy, maybe this place would be good for her, after all it is hard for him to raise her alone.  
"Okay kiddo, go ahead"  
She jumped with excitement.  
"Okay Hope, you go ahead and get everything set up I'll be out in a few minutes" said trip as he approached Mack.  
Mack felt nervous. Why? Why did he feel like this he is only being approached there is nothing to fear.  
He remembers feeling this way before about someone, he just can't seem to remember who.

"So you're going to stay after all? What changed your mind?" Trip asked with that smile on his face. Gah! That stupid smile! Why couldn't Mack stop thinking about it? 

"I've just never seen Hope so happy, it will be good for us"  
That night after Hope was asleep Mack and Trip sat around the table in the kitchen drinking beers, they laughed and joked all night  
"Why are you really here, I mean I get it you want Hope to be safe but you have kept her safe by yourself for so many years already, it doesn't make sense" he shook his head, looked doubtful " eh, nevermind I'm sorry"  
"No, no, let me tell you" even though he was slightly drunk Mack knew this was someone he could trust, for the first time since that woman arrived that Mack could fully trust someone other than his daughter, there was just something about him  
"Hope's mother died when she was young, and ever since I have always been worried she wouldn't have any strong women to surround her.." he trailed off he just stopped and looked into the other man's eyes it was silent for a moment their hands  almost lingering  
It was a beautiful moment they would never forget for as long as they lived, it was perfect. Both of them being so lost for so long, and then through the doors Grant Ward bursts through  
"Hey fellas!" He said enthusiastically(and clearly drunk off his ass) laughing, almost a scream and overall disturbing the beautiful peace in the room, this is gonna be annoying,they rolled their eyes, everything was ruined.  
It was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ward stuff is really out of character I'm so sorry

One hour. That's how long they spent woth that Jack ass Grant Ward. Everyone thought he was so perfect, a righteous man sure, he way be handsome but annoying as hell. He walks around like he owns the place like he's the king. Mack can't stand him 

 

"Uh, I should get some sleep, big day tomorrow we've got a resistance to lead" Mack excused himself   
"Um Yeah me too, sorry man" they walked away snickering and laughing, together

"Can you believe that guy" Mack joked   
" I'm Graaaant Warddddddd I am gonna lead the resistance because I had an inhuman girlfriend who actually hates me!" Trip said in a mocking fashion   
Mack laughed, he laughed so much, he's never laughed so much in his life.  
They stopped by Hope's bed, they stared at her, she looked so peaceful,  so small, and quiet. The smallest most innocent smiles grew on their faces. They turned their heads to face each other, the smiles only grew. They stood there looking into the other's eyes   
There was something Mack couldn't shake about this man, nothing in this world makes sense except for him. They lean in but then from down the hallway they hear the drunken screams of Grant Ward they quickly pulled away.  
"Oh okay, well Goodnight I'll see you in the morning " Said Mack, awkwardly.  
Trip smiled "Okay man, 'night I'll see you tomorrow" he laughed and walked away such a joyful walk   
Mack was still smiling   
Why was he smiling?  Whatever, he needs sleep a lot happened today, he's not even sure what .

The next morning the team suited up to lead a mission inside a secret Hydra facility. Mack left Hope with one of the moms, then him, Trip, and Ward got on the bus with various agents. The ride was silent Mack and Trip sat opposite of each other, slipping in little smiles and stares. Half an hour later they arrived  everyone got off the bus, except them they didn't even realized everyone got off.

"Hey sleepy heads, we're here!" Blotted Ward  
God he was so annoying, " maybe you should have gone to sleep ealier" 

"Was that him trying to make a joke" joked Mack   
Trip laughed. Mack loved that laugh, he hasn't known Trip very long but he has heard that laugh so many times. Yes, Hope made him happy, she made him laugh, but Trip made him happy and made him laugh in a different way, in a way he hadn't felt in forever.   
They moved through the building Mack didn't want any distractions, he stayed away from trip. All of a sudden, gun fire. Shots were being fired from everywhere, Mack just stood there.   
BANG!   
An explosion went off he ran towards tge sound almost all the Hydra agents were fallen, they quickly took out the rest, but one man wasn't accounted for. Trip. In a panic Mack ran over to the edge of the building only to find Trip pulling himself over, onto the floor. Mack's smile grew across his face, relieved that Trip was okay. He picked him up off the ground. They embraced in a hug it lasted longer than he should have, then the worst happened the hurricane also known as Grant Ward came in, and ruined the moment.  
After the files were taken everyone loaded onto the bus again. During the drive back Trip and Mack sat beside each other instead, after the successful mission everyone sat around in the kitchen drinking. Mack and Trip exchanged a glance,they both knew this was going to be lame, so they left to go to Trip's room.   
No one noticed them but that was good. Hope was already asleep in her bed when they passed by to check on her. Trip shows Mack his collection of old spy gadgets that he collected from his grandfather, a howling comando. Mack was amazed, how could someone be so full of light and happiness in this world? 

They had a connection,  they both knew that there was no use denying it but it has been so long since Mack has had these feelings he is not sure what to do.   
They sat on the bed and just smiled at each other. It was beautiful, Mack saw him, he saw every part or his face it almost told a story. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion, they leaned in, and at last , a kiss. It wasn't a mistake at all, they both pulled away after some time and just laughed.

 

   
This is what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly new to writing so feed back is very much appreciated! :)


End file.
